Rebekah's favorite scenes
by Twisted Rebekah
Summary: A spattering of my favorite scenes, all published with the other player's permission.
1. Chair Staked Damon

Chair Staked Damon 3/11/13

.

R: {Knocks loudly on the door of the Boarding House} I know you're in there, Damon. Open up!

D: *ignores Rebekah's incessant knocking and orders of opening the door. I don't take orders, least not from her*

R: {opens door and walks in} I swear, Damon. Have you no manners? I simply didn't want to disturb your...me time.

D: *rolls eyes* oh yes in the middle of the living room! *Gives her a 'what are you stupid' look.* Just throw a dollar at me then.

R: {plops down in the armchair} I refuse to give in to your baiting tonight. We will have a civil conversation if it kills you.

D: Now why in heaven's name would you wanna do that?

R: Easy now, broody boy. We can do this with you sitting comfortably or {pats pocket} staked to a chair. {smiles} Your choice.

D: *laughs at Rebekah* doesn't the threat of violence negate the civility of our conversation?

R: {huffs} With both Stefan and Elena gone, I thought I might be of assistance.

D: Assistance to what? My loneliness? *I put my hand over my heart acting dramatically* You do care! You REALLY do care!

R: {I roll my eyes} Always such an ass! {I get up and help myself to a drink} I noticed you didn't deny what I said before.

D: And maybe you're mistaking that for caring? *arches a brow*

R: Your skills in avoidance are superb, really. {deep breath} Do you realize that deep inside she still loves you? {glares}

D: *Looks at Rebekah with skepticism in my cerulean hues* an is what you wanna talk about? The matters of MY heart?

R: Very well, the hard way then. {drains glass} Next time you deflect, I stake you. {pats pocket} Answer the damn question!

D: *gives Rebekah a challenging expression* You really are a 1,000 year old child who thinks that matters to me. Go ahead. Do it.

R: {With all my speed I produce two t-shaped stakes & drive them through Damon's wrists & into the chair arms they rest on} Damn you! You are a man who'd rather deal with this, {I point to Damon's bleeding wrists} than help the woman you SAY you love! If you don't stop this...this...idiotic loathing crap you'll only drive her away. {I pull out another stake. Now Damon, you are trying me. Now, FUCKING answer my QUESTION! {I huff and lower my voice} Do you realize Elena still, somewhere inside, loves you?

D: *I grit my teeth when Rebekah uses her superior speed shoves me in a chair and embeds each wrist to a chair with a stake in each, Rebekah trying to force answers with violence, which apparently it is oblivious to her that will never work.*-Guess WHAT?!- sweetHEART. I don't TAKE orders from the likes of you! OR ANYONE!

R: So intent on being the martyr. The king of self-destruction. You remind me of that sparkly vampire in that book...I digress. Let's try this from an angle you'll understand. If you don't stop this, you'll drive her away. {I bounce a stake in my hand} With her emotions off, there's nothing to keep her here. Now tell me, Damon what will you do if she decides to leave? Chase her? Lock her up? {I refill my glass} But, if you can't even admit that she loves you, then you can't admit that I can help.

D: *I give a vindictive smile at Rebekah's words* mh. And you remind me of a...what was it? Oh yeah... A STUPID BITCH. *I laugh darkly* Why don't you just compel the truth out of me IF you wanna know so badly? OF course that would require some bloodletting. But go ahead... I won't tell your precious Stefan what you did to me. *I arch a brow at Rebekah, flashing an obnoxious smile* mh. It'll be our little secret. *The facade of indifference falters a little the moment I glance off distantly* This charade pretending to actually care about me or my feelings is DISGUSTING. It's all just a ploy to get closer to my brother to convince him that you love him. Is it working?

R: {My teeth lock} The restraint you are forcing me to use is most trying. Compelling just doesn't have the same effect as you admitting it. And, by the way, {I drive another stake into Damon's right arm} You're still deflecting. Do you love Elena?

D: *I clench my jaw at the pain as Rebekah impales my arm, and I glare up at her with harsh blue tones* You must be stupid as you look!

R: Insults will get you nowhere. Focus, darling. {Pulling another stake out, I drag the tip along Damon's arm as I begin to circle him} Shall I set the example? {Behind Damon now, I lean in} I love Stefan. See? Unlike you, I refuse to cheapen my love by lacking the courage to admit it. Funny, I never took you for a coward.

D: Oh gee, I'm hurt. Shall I add you to the list of people who underestimate me and my motives? You and Caroline can band together along with half-brain-dead my brother and spew untruths about me 'til the cows come home. I DON'T FUCKING CARE! *my voice softens just a touch* and neither do you.

R: {I face Damon} I am doing this because I care. Because... {my gaze hardens} you and Elena have something that I waited a thousand years for. You have that, and you won't fight for it. I can't stand to see you like this, because you don't have to be like this. If you refuse to fight for her, then let her go. Can you even fathom doing that?

D: *I dig my fingertips into the material of the arms of the chair that my hands are bound to. My body tenses as I attempt to free myself by jerking my arms upward but Rebekah's far quicker than me and in a flash she jams the stake she has in her hand through my left shoulder, effectively immobilizing me by pinning me to the back of the chair. In a visceral reaction, I bare my fangs at Rebekah, a result of a distaste that the original vampire can exhibit such a high level dominance over me with a display of strength ten fold of mine on my best day. I glare at Rebekah with the kind of intense ferocity that only a furious vampire could muster, the constant loss of blood streaming from my open wounds causes me to feel like a caged animal who'd been starving for a week. My voice filled with darkness and animosity* Guess what, BEK-AH?! My FATHER would try to BEAT me into submission when I was a child as well! DIDN'T WORK FOR HIM EITHER!

R: Seeing Damon's face transform, my reaction is instinctual and identical. Only when our vampiric faces are glaring at each other with blazing hate do Damon's last words penetrate my pulsing fury that's all but blinded me. Within the space of two words, my rage deserts me as shock quiets my voice to a broken whisper. "Your father?" Memories from my human years wash over me, unbidden and horrible, of the man that was my father. The inner pictures string together at light speed and leave me to draw only one ghastly conclusion. The next stake that I had drawn in my rage clatters to the floor. My hand goes to my throat as if to claw away the lump that has grown there.} Oh my—I've become my brother. I've become no better than Klaus. {Only then do I take a good look at my handy work. Damon's face is still murderous and dark. His unbridled anger and hatred of me has tinged every feature from his darkened face to the tips of his fingers curled around the arms of the chair probably wishing for my throat. Blood pours from each of the four wounds, the worst being his shoulder. For a long moment, words fails me as I realized I have crossed a line—a point of no return.} "Damon, I'm—" His wordless roar of rage cuts off my words. He's fighting with all he has, which isn't much. His blood loss has been too great. Despite the dire circumstances of my own making, I smile. I move closer slowly, cautiously judging just how far I can go without Damon reaching me as I'm quite sure he'd take me apart.} Well, Damon, as the saying goes...In for a penny, in for a pound. {Looking deeply into Damon's enraged eyes, I compel him.} Tell me, Damon, do you love Elena?

D: If looks could kill then certainly Rebekah would have been struck dead at the fury in my turbulent oceans of blue. It was as if waves violently crashed into one another. I was vehemently fuming at this point, making what little blood I had in my system seem to boil. I was riddled with tortuous levels of pain and hunger as I bled out. I growled at Rebekah as she approached me with caution but easily drawing my attention to her in my weakened state, the vervain bled from my system which made me susceptible to compulsion. Rebekah's mesmerizing blue eyes seemed irresistible now, unable to look away as she compelled me. I blinked slowly now with the undeniable urge to answer the question, powerless to stop myself* Of course, I LOVE Elena. You moron. Isn't it obvious?

R: {My answering laugh was soft and a bit shaky.} Yes, Damon, very obvious, you stubborn bastard. {Keeping eye contact, and my voice steady, I continued cautiously} And Elena, hasn't she told you that she loves you?

D: *My vampiric face melts away to reveal a more human one, too weak to maintain my fury as it gives way to a more normal level of anger, relaxing a little finding it pointless to fight the situation any longer. Rebekah was in control of the flow of information, forcing me into truth despite my resentment for such manipulation* Yeah. When she became sired to me.

R: {A curse pounds against my teeth and I stifle it. I don't want to lose ground. To me the solution was simple, but I refuse to compel him to action when it comes to this.} And do you know that her love for you is still there, inside of her?

D: *my tone is strangely sad and my pure cerulean eyes course with deep levels of broken emotion almost drawing tears. But none surface or fall* I-I..um..Suppose Her.. Uh.. sired feelings.. of love and devotion still exist. Somewhere.

R: My lips mash together hearing Damon's revelation-something else I refuse to tamper with.} One last question. Why in the hell didn't you just answer my question in the first place? Why all the deflection?

D: *I clench my jaw with the anger rising again, not wanting to admit what I'm about to say but Rebekah leaves me no choice* BECAUSE IT HURTS ME! HAPPY NOW?! *I swallow thickly desperately try to quickly rein in the tears of anguish that want to fall managing to keep them at bay for the most part. Leaving me looking exasperated and glassy eyed*

R: {I swallow down my emotion, needing to stay in control} Well, Damon that's quite enough for a very long time. One final thing. You will remember everything. You need to. Anything you'd like to tell me while you can still blame the compulsion?

D: *The tearful emotions disappear just as quickly as they surface. I stare at Rebekah as if she is stupid* I didn't WANT to tell you anything. You FORCED me.

R: {Stepping back, I look away, giving Damon a complete break. Without a word, I leave and reappear with five blood bags. I pop the first cap and shove the end into Damon's mouth. His glare is fierce until I yank the stake from his shoulder without warning. His glare rolls back into his head while he groans, but he doesn't drop the nearly empty bag. I wait until he sucks it dry.

D: *I find it rather humiliating being fed a blood bag like a two year old by Rebekah, I almost want to spit the blood in her face, but I refrain as I don't want to waste it. I give in and down the entire thing in seconds groaning loudly when Rebekah abruptly yanks the stake from my shoulder, but I'm still unable to get up since I'm still bound to the chair by my wrists* are you gonna free me? Or you got some mommy complex where you get pleasure from feeding me like l was a child in a high-chair?

R: {Tapping my chin, I pretend to consider} I was thinking I might take a picture for my Facebook page, but since you asked so very nicely... {I quickly pull out the stake in Damon's left arm. I smile when he winces, and I sit on the couch leaving him to deal with the pair in his right arm} As you take care of that and make plans to seek your revenge, I'd like to point out that I did that all for your own good.

D: *I roll my eyes and grip the stake in my wrist yanking it out and throwing it at Rebekah**,** but of course my aim is poor.* Bah. My benefit. You mean yours. *I grip the other one in my forearm and tear it away from my flesh, tossing it down on the floor with frustration* Thanks Dr. Phil. *I stumble to my feet and make my way to the pile of blood bags, plopping down and devouring them one after the other in rapid succession*

R: {Watching Damon feed, I decide to take advantage of his down time} I gained nothing. You needed to admit your feelings to someone who is...shall we say...disinterested. {I lean back} I could have made you believe a number of things but I didn't. {I check my nails} I didn't even indulge my desire to make you cluck like a chicken.

D: Wise choice on your part. *arches a brow and glances at Rebekah with a dead serious expression* because you'd have to explain to Stefan why I refuse to speak to you ever again. Because I AM that vindictive and cold-hearted.

R: {I look off to the side} Doesn't really matter. He'll been done with me when he finds out. {Attempting to look unfazed, I raise a shoulder.} Besides, Damon this wasn't about me. It was about you.

D: *I down the rest of the blood bags, gathering the empty bags and dropping them in Rebekah's lap* My-my aren't we so pious now.

R: {scowling at the mess now in my lap, I pick up the bags with two fingers and walk to the trashcan} I've already explained why I care. {As I return, I pick up the bloody stakes off the floor} While my methods were...extreme. {I walk to the fireplace} I am quite certain I know how to help you now.

D: Scoffs loudly my voice dripping with sarcasm* Can you just STOP it now?! You had your little fun. Why don't you try helping yourself or Stefan? People you ACTUALLY care about.

R: {With a disgusted scoff, I toss the stakes into the flames} Fun? {my voice fades a bit} Damon, did you not listen to a word I said? This was not fun, and things got way out of hand. I want to help you.

D: And you take me a for a fool dumb enough to believe your lies? Maybe have a chat with Katherine. She's a superb liar.

R: Aw, Damon, you still have your angry face on. {Turning, I walk to where he sits.} I know just how to make to feel better. {Reaching into the inside pocket of my leather jacket, I pull out another stake} I suppose a sign of good will is in order. {I hold it out to Damon} Here.

D: And you think giving me that will make me trust you? I have Ric's stake. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. *My unfazed steely gaze never waivers as I focus them on Rebekah* You can go now.

R: {Shock widens my eyes briefly before I glare} Fine. {I step closer, invading your personal space} But remember this, you can't hide from me any longer. {I smile} And you're so very good at hiding. So go ahead-hide. Hide from your brother. Hide from Elena-since you're such a fool. But even if you don't think you deserve her, I do. Furthermore, I think she deserves happiness. {walking slowly to the door, I chuckle} Like it or not, you and Elena are my new project. Even if it's not me, even if it has to be you, someone around this blasted town is getting a happy ending. {Opening the door, I glare at Damon} Even if I have to beat the crap out of them. {Slamming the door for good measure, I walk to my car with a wide smile.}

R: *I roll my eyes at Rebekah's theatrics and brash statements not believing a word of it, relieved the blonde stress headache has finally left muttering to myself* Fairy tales don't exist and neither do happy endings.. Not for me…

END


	2. Red Goes Hunting

Red Goes Hunting 4/4/13

.

RTM: {Pulls up to the curb in front of Red's house and honks.}

RED: *runs out quickly and gets in Rebekah's car* Nice car. Who'd you have to kill for it? *smirks*

RTM: {Drives from Red's home} This is actually mine. {smirks} I've no problem stealing a car when it suits me, like a certain Camaro.

RED: *laughs lightly* Well that is a nice Camaro. So where are we off to?

RTM: {Rolls eyes, scoffs} When it comes to older cars, give me a Challenger, an Impala, something with power...a radio that works.

RED: *glances at Rebekah and laughs* A radio that works, huh? Not that you had anything to do with breaking, right?

RTM: Perhaps... {I glance at Red} So why, exactly, did you want to go with me tonight? You're not exactly a vampire.

RED: *my gaze shifts to the scenery outside the window* You asked if I wanted to. *shrugs* Boredom I assume. Maybe I just want to have someone to cause trouble with. *laughs*

RTM: Well then, you picked the right girl. So {purses lips for a moment} what would you like? Me snatching someone out of their car? Breaking into a home? Going to a club? {I look pointedly at Red} I DON'T lay in the middle of the road. Anything else, however, is up for discussion. {Smiles} See? I can play nice.

RED: *glances at Rebekah with a small smirk* Somehow I never doubted you could play nice. *laughs* Anyways, I say we break into a home.

RTM: You surprise me. {smirks} Can you handle that? {Red nods} Very well. Would you like to pick? Perhaps you have someone in mind?

RED: *purses lips for a few moments* To be honest, no one in mind. It's your meal. Pick whoever you want.

RTM: I supposed we should find a single someone...that you'd be opposed to...little ones? {I enjoy seeing Red grimace as I turn into a quaint little neighborhood. Let's see...there. {I point to a drive with a nice Harley.} Screams single man, don't you think?

RED: *eyes the house before us* Definitely screams single. It will be such a shame if he is somewhat gorgeous. *smiles at Rebekah*

RTM: Darling, I don't feed on the ugly unless I'm desperate. {Parks and exits with Red following. Knocks on door. It opens to reveal a young man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes.} You have got to be kidding me. {I glance at Red who seems awestruck} Hi. My friend and I couldn't help but notice your motorcycle. {Looking into his eyes, I compel} Invite us in. {The human does as he's told. Red and I step inside. Red's smile is a bit dazed as she stares at the young man who looks far too like a certain irritating vampire.} Red, I think we should find someone else. {I swallow hard} Anyone else.

RED: *I snap out of my daze at Rebekah's words* Why? What's wrong with him? *eyes the young man* I mean, yes he reminds me of a certain cocky individual but why does that matter? *I look at Rebekah firmly* Does that bother you?

RTM: {A feeling of loathing washes over me.} Only if you object to me making him suffer. That face incites me to violence {Fixing Red with a cold stare, challenge sparking in my eyes} That a problem for you?

RED: *I look at the young man who is just simply watching our exchange and let out a sigh* Well I guess it isn't his fault that he was given the features of a man who inspires such violence in you. *I look back in Rebekah's directions and nod my head* If you believe it's for the best then we can go find someone else.

RTM: {Looking at the man, Red's words begin to fade into the background as my anger and hunger begin to mingle and swell. I don't hear the last words as my face transforms and my fangs show themselves, the familiar rush has my hand around his neck in an instant.} So sorry, but your face irritates me beyond measure. {I grip tighter} This is really going to hurt. {I clutch the man to men and savagely tear into his neck, not caring that Red is behind me, watching.

RED: *I am completely taken back by Rebekah's sudden outburst. I find myself frozen in place.* Well I certainly wasn't expected that. *I stay in my position unable to look away from the gruesome image before me until I hear a noise out by the front of the house.* Rebekah..Rebekah..*Rebekah simply ignores my plea. I resort to a nickname I know she won't like.* Blondie!

RTM: {Lost in the feed, I'm aware of Red spewing some drabble, that I'm trying hard to ignore, until "Blondie!" rips through my haze." {I turn, blood dripping down my chin, mouth parted, my eyes still black and deadly.} WHAT? Perhaps you'd like to be next?

RED: *my eyes widen Rebekah's harsh tone but I speak softly* Well you wouldn't be the first vampire I know who's fed on me!- *I continue to speak as I avert Rebekah's deathly glare* I was trying to tell you that I heard something outside.

RTM: {A brief flash of something sinister between Red and Damon flashes through my mind, drawing my kips into a sneer. My head snaps back to my prey.} Looks like it's your lucky day. {I break the man's neck, a smile filling my blood-streaked face as I give an extra twist, relishing in the distinctly pleasant snap of bone. The doorbell rings and I smile wider,my face still that of my true nature.} Be a dear and get the door, Red. I believe my second course just arrived.

RED: my thoughts cloud with the fact that I shouldn't have said what I did for half a second before snapping back to the present and seeing the male's lifeless form laying on the ground with blood oozing from his neck. Rebekah clears her throat as she awaits for me to open the door.* Well as long as it keeps you from pouncing on me...*I rush quickly to open the door unsure of who is next on Rebekah's menu.*

RTM: {Red's sense of self-preservation finally seems to kick in. She opens the door wide and moves behind it, leaving the young brunette with olive skin and large doe eyes my sole focus.} I flash forward and compel her into silence.} This is certainly an interesting turn of events. {I laugh softly as my eyes find the pulsing jugular under the human's thin skin. I'm merciful with this kill. I draw the girl to myself tenderly, almost as a lover might and bite gently. My load moan of satisfaction is all I hear, save the fading heartbeat of dying girl in my arms. All too soon, her veins run dry and her heart stills. My predator's face fades while I drop her corpse on top of the man's. My gaze lifts to find Red peeking at me from behind the door. After giving her a small smile, my head falls back.} Most satisfying. Ready to go, Red?

RED: *My eyes never left Rebekah as she fed with such feline grace from the girl who had a familiar resemblance to Elena. I swallow hard before walking out the door.* Yeah I'm ready. *Rebekah follows me out. I come to a halt when I see a male waiting by a vehicle parked outside. My sudden stop causing Rebekah to run into me. The male has a pale complexion, dark, short brown hair and forest green eyes. I speak in a quite voice that I know Rebekah can here.* This has got to be a joke! *I look back at Rebekah* So how are you planning to handle this one?

RTM: {Without reply, I rush back into the house and pull a switchblade from my pocket and go to work on my victims, slashing their neck to mask my bite marks. A quick wash up at the sink and I'm back outside before Red has taken more than a few steps. I jerk my head at the car, silently telling Red to get in as I study the human. He's handsome, no doubt, but he lacks something. Still the resemblance is enough to spare his life. He glances at me as he heads into the house next door, and I pretend not to notice. Once inside I turn to Red} Well, that was interesting, to say the least. {Red seems a bit pale, so I turn up the air. I believe you've had enough for one night, Red. {Drive back to her home, I notice my friend has been quiet.} Are you all right?

RED: *My brain is pre-occupied for the longest time after we leave with the days events. I notice the drive has grown silent as Rebekah awaits a response to her question.* Yeah, I'm fine. I believe it could've been worse but I'll be okay. *I smile at her and let out a breath I was unaware I'd been holding in* I could really just use a /human/ drink right now.

RTM: {Pulling up to Red's house, I reach around to the back seat with a small frown, pulling out a bottle of bourbon.} I figured as much.

RED: *I take the bottle from Rebekah and give her a small smile* Thanks. Don't worry about me, dear. I'm not a fragile little thing. I will say I had fun though. *I give Rebekah a playful smirk before getting out of the car* See you around.

RTM: {Red calling the night fun catches me off- guard} Truly? Well then, off you go. Good night, Red.

RED: *I make my way up my front door shaking my head and watch Rebekah drive off into the night as I open the bottle she gave me*

~END~


	3. Rebekah's Point

April 2, 2013

Rebekah's point

with SexyGodDamon

.

D: What did Damon mean by he thought his problems would go away if he let Rebekah take the cure?

R: Because if she took the cure, the real one, the choice to make Elena take it would be out of his hands. Sounds a bit cowardly.

D: Well, I don't think it's cowardly and my opinion is the only one that matters. *grins*

R: {grins} Just remember, dear Damon, when I held what we thought was the real cure in my hands, and I told you to tell me not to take it. You couldn't do it. When the moment of truth came, you caved. {tilts head} You didn't want to chance her going back to Stefan. Nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I am your biggest ally in keeping her from taking it. How very interesting

D: *sighs & shrugs* Maybe. Maybe not. But I'll tell you this, I've never been the Salvatore with the inclination to always do the right thing. You see, if it were Stefan and not I, he would not have hesitated, for his resolve is absolute.

R: {sighs} There you go again. I'm getting whiplash from your flip-flopping. Now you think her taking it is the RIGHT THING?

D: *I nod but my but my resolve seems to crumble just as quickly. I simply shrug and glances off distantly with a seemingly lost expression cascading upon my features*

R: Ah, Damon you take so much upon your shoulders. Yet you and Stefan overlook that the choice is not yours. It never has been.

D: *I don't hear Rebekah's words, my mind is too far off as cherished memories flood my every thought. I grip onto them tightly for it's the comfort afforded to me now that Elena's consumed with darkness. The compassionate flame that once defined her doesn't burn anymore. Does it still flicker somewhere? I've no clue but a part of me, my heart, still hopes while my mind tells me otherwise.*

R: {smacks Damon lightly on the back on the head} Now that is simply rude. Here I am, speaking to you, and you completely check out. No doubt carrying on with some gut-wrenching inner monologue in that head of yours. {I look up} You know, Damon, sometimes I think it may be for the best if I plunge a stake through that little heart of hers and put you both out of your misery.

D: *I glare with an intense hatred at Rebekah for just an instant. Nothing but fury and hellfire in my eyes.* You EVER do that and you'll understand what an eternity of misery truly means.

R: {Starring back into Damon's raging gaze, I slip my hand into my jacket pocket and pull out one of my pretty t-handled stakes} Think you scare me? {I twirl the stake between two fingers, watching it spin} It'd be all too easy. A quick jab to the heart, and no more Elena. {I give the furious Damon a small smile} I bet she wouldn't even see me coming. {I shrug} Then you can move on.

D: *my fury melts, my blues remain intense and severe* You underestimate me, Rebekah. If you think I'm incapable of creating utter misery for another, you ARE sorely mistaken. I possess a high level of patience and persistence not to mention an inhuman cruelty that other individuals lack.

R: {flipping the stake in my hand, I lean forward and rest the tip on Damon's chest} That's the trouble with you, Damon. So much talking. Here I stand, threatening Elena's life, holding the weapon in my hand and you do nothing. {smiling, I run the stake's tip slowly down Damon's chest} Perhaps you'd be so kind to tell me if she is home. I'll take it from there.

D: I do nothing because you are a terrible liar. *I smile sweetly at Rebekah* Blondie Bex? *The moment she seems distracted with anger at the nickname, that's when I use my lightning quick vampiric reflexes to grab the stake & brutally ram it into Rebekah's neck before she has time to react* Too bad you aren't mortal, eh, Rebekah?

R: {The force of Damon's blow, plus being caught off guard, sends me crashing to the ground. My vision goes out of focus as white-hot agony stuns me completely. Movement and speech seem impossible until I force myself to grasp my stake and rip it free. My breath stills as I wait for the crest of pain to subside. I cautiously take a breath...then another. Knowing the worst is over, I roll onto my back and look up at the smug Damon and I laugh} About fucking time you did something more than feel sorry for yourself. {I cringe as the tingles of healing stab at me, then laugh again} Now if only you would get mad enough to show Elena how much you care for her, perhaps you'd give her a damn good reason to flip that switch back on.

D: *contemplates some hideous sadistic thoughts directed at Rebekah. My expression is dark and haunting with blue eyes that hold no life to them. I don't say a word, just unnerving silence festers but soon I break the tension when I turn my back and disappear into the Boarding House.*

R: {Still laughing as Damon retreats, I call out} Too much ego to admit I'm right? {The door slams, and I sigh} I love toying with him.

Later…

D: Now Watching - The Sixth Sense.

R: {nods} Good one.

D: *I narrow my eyes and just shrug a shoulder but remain silent.*

R: Ah, still perturbed I see. Very well.

D: *I don't acknowledge Rebekah is there. I don't say anything. Just picking up my bottle of scotch and leaving the room*

R: {Watches Damon stalk from the room with an amused expression. Once he's gone, I help myself to a bottle of his bourbon.}

D: *I left exactly one bottle of bourbon laced with heavy amounts of vervain though only I know that*

R: {Almost to the door, I take a large swig of my stolen bottle only to choke and sputter as the vervain's acid burns my throat. I spit it out making a cacophony of embarrassing sounds as I rid myself of the cursed herb. Damon's low chuckle tells me I've fallen for his trap, just as he fell for mine.} You, Damon, are a sore loser. {I cap the bottle and take it with me as I leave}

D: *Grins as Rebekah falls for the vervain in the bottle trick. Satisfied that she finally left*

~END~


	4. Forcing Sara

#NewLife2010

Started 8/21/13

Twisted_Rebekah and Valorous_Siren

Sara~

Leaning against the reception desk, I slowly sipped from my cup of coffee, nodding my head periodically as I feigned listening to Lucy. She was a nice enough girl, but shallow, and it was always about her, so I tended to tune her out, had no patience for it really. Checking the clock, I drained my cup "Well, that's my break over Lucy, I'll see you later." I pushed off from the desk and turned to make my way back to the gallery. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doors open and a young woman walked in, long blonde tresses flowed at her sides and she had an air of assurance about her. I walked towards her, my hand outstretched to greet her. "Good Afternoon, welcome to West's and Sons, how can I be of assistance?"

Rebekah~

Sauntering through yet another store, my anger still burned against my brothers, yet I hid it well. After everything, they still insisted on controlling and manipulating me in turns. Oh, yes, there was also the go to condensation when they were bored. I was done. I was done with them and done with Mystic Falls. Wanting to avoid further confrontation, I left when the manor was empty. In lieu of a note, I left a pile of rubble that used to be my cell phone on the desk in the study, sending a clear message that they had better leave me alone. All this was on my mind when I first laid eyes on Sara Ryan after a professional greeting. "I'm looking for a vanity, actually. Something lavish and expensive." I gave her a trite smile. "Have anyting?"

Sara~

Nodding my head slowly, I show the woman a warm, polite smile. "A vanity, yes we may have one in the gallery." Holding my arm out, I gesture to the back of the main reception hall. "If you'd like to follow me, we can go through and have a look." Turning, I make my way to the large doors at the back, holding them open for her.

Rebekah~

Stepping through the doors, I give the girl the smallest of smiles. I am so glad to get away from Mystic Falls and my and my brothers. No more high school student. No more little sister always being corrected and bossed about I'm here to start over. "I've just taken an apartment and m having the most dreadful time furnishing it." I wave a hand carelessly, trying to feel the lightness that I should. "Perhaps I'm being too picky."

Sara~

I led my potential customer towards the gallery, nodding my head as she spoke. Generally, I would try to read the customers in a sense, try to gauge what types of items that they would be interested in, but I could not do that with her. It almost felt as if she knew exactly how to close herself off from others. I absentmindedly shook my head lightly before stepping up to the vanity we had on display. "We have this one, it just came in a few weeks ago I believe. "Turning to her, I smile brightly. "We do have many other furniture items too, if you would like to have a look?"

Rebekah~

A wide smile fills my face as I look at the vanity. "It's perfect. In fact I'd like my entire bedroom to have the same style." I walk quickly around the piece, brushing my fingers along the edges. "Very old fashioned." I grin. "My brothers would hate it. They are so into sleek and modern." I turn to the girl. "Do you have anything else that would go with this? My new apartment is absolutely bare."

Sara~

"I am of the belief that if you want something elegant, antiques are the only way to go, the older the better in some instances." With a small smile spread upon my lips, I gesture for her to follow me once more. "I believe we do have a bedroom set that may compliment this piece perfectly." Moving to another part of the gallery, I raise my arm, gesturing to the set. "What are your opinions on this one?"

Rebekah~

"That is lovely." Walking around, I inspect each piece, finding that they are in excellent condition." Seeing that this girl has excellent taste, I'm struck with a sudden idea. With a smug grin I realize there are no Brothers to make snide comments about ''Rebekah and her whims'' or other such nonsense. "Would you consider taking on the job of furnishing my entire apartment?"

Sara~

The smile I wear shows a slight smugness as I see this woman's interest in the set. I couldn't read her per say, but but it was clear that we had a shared interest in fine antiques. Standing with one hand lightly poised upon my hip as she voiced her question, my features suddenly shift to show a small amount of shock before quickly being replaced with a smile. "I would be very much delighted to do that for you Miss...?"

Rebekah~

"Mikaelson." I shake her hand. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Feel free to make you selection from the store here, so you get the commission." Taking out a small notepad, I glance around to make sure we have our privacy before writing down a dollar amount and showing it to her. "This is how much I will pay you for your trouble. My budget for the project has no ceiling and you can have until the end of the month so...three weeks. Are those terms acceptable…" I make a point of looking at the name tag I spotted when she was across the room. "...Sara?"

Sara~

"My grasp on Rebekah's hand is light as I shake it, a faint smile still gracing my features. As she proceeds to write upon the notepad, I clasp my hands behind my back, maintaining the professional manner that is expected before I glance at the figure she had written down briefly, my head dipping once in a single nod. "Those terms are quite satisfactory, I'll be sure to select only the finest of items for you Miss Mikaelson." I lightly press my finger against my lip as my head tilts to the side slightly. "Three weeks is more than enough time, though I feel I can have everything in place for you much quicker than that."

Rebekah~

"Very good." Flipping to a new piece of paper, I write quickly. "Here is the address. If you will drop by later, I will give you a tour and a key. There will be a small contract, of course." Handing the paper to Sara I flash a small smile. "Can you be there by six? It may take a while, so I would be happy to have some dinner ordered in for you."

Sara~

Taking the piece of paper from Rebekah, my eyes quickly scan over the address before slipping it into my pocket. "A contract is understandable, I have no qualms about that." I spare a quick glance at my watch to check the current time before returning my gaze to her. "Six is absolutely fine. I finish at five, so I would be very grateful for dinner."

Rebekah~

When I heard the elevator door open across from my front door, I listened for Sara's heartbeat before checking my watch. "Hm. Five till, very prompt." Turning to face the door, I waited, listening to her heels as they clicked against the hardwood floor. Another minute went by and I smirked, knowing she was most likely checking over her appearance before knocking. Opening the door, I stepped back. "Thank you for coming, Sara. I've ordered Italian." I gesture to a small folding table and two chairs. "I hope that is to your liking."

Sara~

As soon as my shift finished a sigh of relief escaped me. The rest of the day had gone by pretty slowly, only one further customer ventured in; an older man who seemed to only be interested in leering at Lucy and me, and subsequently left without purchasing anything. Removing my name tag, I placed it in my bag and and made quick work of tidying up the day's paperwork, leaving the store at a twenty past five, which gave me plenty of time for the short walk to Rebekah's. Arriving at the apartment building, I checked the address once more to be sure, before briskly walking in and going to the elevator. Upon stepping out on the correct floor, I see that her apartment door is directly in front of it. Proceeding to walk to the door, the sound of my heels on the floor resonates through the corridor. Taking a moment, I glance down to my attire, swiping out any creases I could see with my hand before knocking, a small smile curved on my lips attire, swiping out any creases I could see with my hand before knocking, a small smile curved on my lips as Rebekah answers. I enter and look to the small table then glance back at her, nodding my head once. "Italian is fine thank you, a favourite actually."

Rebekah~

Sara steps inside, her eyes going over the room. "Let's eat before it gets cold, shall we?" I slide into a chair and drape the linen napkin at my place over my lap. "Guests first, Sara." The conversation lulls as we eat, Thankfully, Sara doesn't say anything about my small appetite. Human food holds little appeal for me, but I can keep up the human facade when I must. Feeling alone in the large city of New York had led me to inviting the human for dinner. Showing up in New York on my own had been a bit rough. I'd already been sought after on three separate occasions by vampires who thought getting their hooks into me would be the way into the original family. Lucky for me, my strength was all I needed to make my point. I'd vowed never to tell my brothers what had happened. They would either laugh or rampage, and I wanted neither. Seeing that Sara was taking a sip of her wine, I ventured a harmless question. "So, Sara, what are your aspirations for the future?

Sara~

Taking the seat across from Rebekah, I mirror her actions and lay a napkin lightly over my lap. A lapse of silence ensues as we eat, though it is somehow not an uncomfortable silence, as you would probably expect with a new acquaintance. It does not strike me as odd that Rebekah eats very little; I myself occasionally refrain from eating what some would call a -normal- amount of food, tending to consume more protein shakes than anything else. Due to the nature of my activities in my spare time, they are more useful to my body. I take a small sip of wine, my eyes darting up to look at Rebekah, placing the glass back down on the table as she voices her question. "Well, I have always wanted to own my own business, build something up that has a uniqueness to it, though that is a far off dream. I am settling for working up the ladder in the antique store, while waiting for my next opportunity, but that's…" I trail off my words, I hadn't ever told anyone my true ambitions and perhaps this wasn't a good time to reveal it, I didn't know fully yet. I shake my head slowly as I avert my gaze. "It doesn't matter."

Rebekah~

"Oh, come now, Sara. I wouldn't ask unless I were genuinely interested." Dabbing my mouth, I toss my napkin onto my plate. "You seem intelligent and very together." Pouring more wine into my glass, I'm curious why seems reluctant to share something that most humans her age would love to go on and on about. I refill Sara's glass without asking, hoping to help her feel as ease. "Surely you don't wish to work in that shop, as lovely as it is, for the rest of your career. Please, what it is that you wish to do with yourself?"

Sara~

I lean back in my seat, nodding my head in thanks as Rebekah refills my glass. Reaching out, I curl my dainty fingers around the stem, lifting the glass to my lips and taking a rather large mouthful of the delectable wine. It feels like a thousand thoughts are flitting through my head all at once, the visions of the night that influenced my life's path, the memories of an empty childhood, courtesy of my parents murderer, who left little clues as to exactly -how- he, or even she, actually committed the crime. I let out a heavy sigh as I again, take a large drink of wine, a frown crossing my features for a short moment as I return my gaze to Rebekah. "Firstly, I am going to speak of something that may make you think I am completely mad, but here goes." I breathe in deeply before continuing on. "Some time ago, I visited a club in the city, a regular, fancy looking club that had a gothic kind of vibe to it. There I witnessed something that shocked me to the core. Vampires, they exist Rebekah, and they hide amongst us, killing innocent people."

Rebekah~

Centuries of practice keep my features fixed in place as my mind spins, calculating how many humans have seen her and I together. At once, I decide it doesn't matter. If I killed this girl, even to protect the secret of our kind, I will have to leave New York. Leaving Mystic Falls was agonizing and finding a new home had been a close second. Picking up my glass, I decided to go for a subtler tactic than ripping her heart out. Sara, you can't be serious. I know there are certain people who like to play such sick, twisted games. That doesn't mean they are monsters. Still…" I chew my lip oh-so-convincingly. "I suppose it is possible." I lean in, wanting Sara to share what she knows. "How can one be sure? What if *I* go to a club? Will I be safe?"

Sara~

Shaking my head vehemently, a short humourless laugh emits from me as I stand. Still clutching the glass in my hand I take another drink, the buzz from the high volume alcohol inflaming bravery within me. "Rebekah, it is not only possible, it is -fact-, don't you get it? I have -seen- it, witnessed it with my own two eyes. I saw one get staked, Rebekah, his skin turned...grey, looked as if his veins would pop through." Turning away from her, I run my hands through my long, dark tresses. I should have expected her reaction, it's the sole reason I had never mentioned this before to anyone. "But, I will not express my concerns to anyone else, oh no." Spinning on my heel to glance at Rebekah once more, a malevolent grin now showed on my face, a glint in my eyes as they narrowed slightly. I have a -much- better plan, I just have to wait it out a little bit longer.

Rebekah~

My hope gave way to acceptance as Sara began to speak. She knew the secret. How she had been able to see one of us staked and be let to live was dumbfounding. Apparently, the New York vampires had gotten sloppy. That she had to die was clear. I was nearly ready to strike when the look on her face changed. A look that was vaguely familiar. Perhaps I had misjudged. I would give the human a chance to explain. Leaning back, I lifted my glass. "What kind of plan, Sara? I'm most interested. Please, share."

Sara~

Raising my glass to my lips, I drain the remaining contents before placing it back on the table. Stepping back slightly, I leaned against a nearby door frame, my arms folded over my chest as I looked at Rebekah.. Counting the months in my head as to when my plan could commence, my voice rings out with determination and passion as I respond. "In precisely five months, I will have the means to travel across the globe, find the best fighters I can. I already partake in training in my spare time, am already quite the experienced fighter. But for this I need specialist training, in strength, speed and agility. "I wave one hand in a nonchalant manner, my grin widening as I prepare to speak the words so ingrained in my mind. "These vampires are nothing but monsters, preying on innocent people, taking their lives without a second thought. I will -hunt- them down, kill them one by one. THAT is my ambition Rebekah, and I will fulfil it."

Rebekah~

My mere irritation blooms into white-hot rage as the human speaks. For some unknown reason, I let her have her say as she spouts the same tired words that I have heard from my father for so long. By the time she is finished, I am out of my chair. She brings the glass to her lips, but it never makes it, and I am standing in front of Sara before she takes a breath. My hand shoots to her neck as my face morphs into the monster she never knew was lurking beneath my surface. Sara struggles, yet even with her training, she can't break my grip. I tsk softly. "You really should be more careful who you tell your secrets to, darling. You will become what you hate. Then let's what kind of monsters you think we are." Pinning her against the wall, I bite into my wrist and compel her to drink deeply. I've no pity for the tears that flow as Sara realizes her fate. With a cruel smile, I snap her neck.

Sara~

As I move to take another drink, shock engulfs me as Rebekah rises and storms in front of me. Eyes widen in fear with the feel of her hand clasped tightly around my neck and the transformation of her features. I tried to gasp for air, but it was near impossible. Rebekah was one of them, and she was immensely strong, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't break her grip. As her words registered, white hot tears cascaded down my cheeks, my heart hammering in my chest, knowing what was to come of me. With Rebekah's eyes focused on mine, I felt my back hit the wall behind me, her next words ringing through my mind. I drink deeply from her wrist as she commands, my cheeks glistening with the tears I have shed before suddenly everything goes black, the last thing my eyes see, is Rebekah Mikaelson's twisted smile.

Rebekah~

Watching Sara's body drop, I dust my hands, even as my self inflicted wound heals. "Welcome to my world. Boy, did you piss of the wrong vampire." Sitting back down, I help myself to more wine as I glare at her. "I really should just leave you here, but this is my apartment, not yours." I fake a pout. "I suppose I'll have to find someone else to do it up for me now. What a bother." With a bored sigh, I want for her to wake.

Sara~

Sitting bolt upright, a loud gasp passes my lips and I look around in slight confusion for a moment, before remembering what had happened. Eyes falling to Rebekah, I back away slowly, an intense fear mixed with anger welling up inside of me. "What the hell did you do to me? I DON'T WANT THIS. It's not right, you're a va…" I shake my head, not wanting to speak the word. I hugged my knees to my chest, my eyes squeezing shut as I feel a heavy pain in my head and my gums. "You're a monster!" I shout out at the pain as my hands raise and I grip my head tightly, trying to ease it, if only a little while. "What the fuck is this?"

Rebekah~

I smile sweetly as Sara has her little tizzy. "I'll tell you *exactly* what the fuck this is, Sara. You are now a vampire." I hold up a finger. "Actually, you're in transition. You have one day to drink human blood or you die." I refill my glass, watching it pour. "That is your 'Welcome to being a vampire' tutorial, now get the hell out of my house, before I rip your heart from your chest." Tilting my head, I smile sweetly. "Bye bye."

Sara~

My eyes dart around the room, my breathing hitched as sobs threaten to wrack my body. I was becoming the one thing I had grown to hate, that I was going to hunt. Upon hearing Rebekah's actions of pouring more wine, my vision focuses back on Rebekah, her final words echoing through my mind. I stumble onto my feet, unable to say a single word as I quickly back out of the apartment, stumbling and knocking into doorways and walls as I run, not even waiting for the elevator, just running straight for the stairs, collapsing to my knees as I reach the bottom.

.

.

.

End


End file.
